


Feel What I Feel

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Insecure Jared Padalecki, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Jared Padalecki, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared has been dating Jensen, who was born blind, for awhile. Jared decides that he wants to experience how it feels to be Jensen when they have sex.





	Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: So Jensen and Jared have been dating for a while, and Jensen was born blind. Jared, wanting to feel how Jensen feels when they're having sex, decides to wear a blindfold. Kink Level v. Sweet level is up to the author.

Feel What I Feel

 

Jared first met Jensen when he walked into him at the bookstore. Jared had turned three shades of red from embarrassment, because he was always doing things like this. He was tall and not always in control of his limbs. He was either tripping over something or knocking something over. Sometimes it sucked to be six feet four inches. Long limbs weren’t all they’re cracked up to be. And, to top it off, he owned the bookstore so he should really have been more careful. But, he was rushing to get a book for one of his regular customers and hadn’t been watching where he had been going and . . . he literally walked into the most breathtaking man he had ever seen in his entire life. Because, his life sucked and the universe clearly hated him. Oh, and did he mention that the universe was a cruel bitch who obviously didn’t ever want him to find love? Because not only was the man he had walked into gorgeous, despite the tinted glasses he was wearing, like drop dead, heart-stopping, someone only ever found in his dreams . . . Where had this train of thought been going? Oh, yeah, the man, Jensen as Jared had discovered after he had reached out and grabbed the guy, stopping him from falling over, was blind. No, really blind! See, the universe was always fucking with him. He was pretty sure he was about to be arrested for bodily injury to a blind person. And if things like this didn’t always happen to him, he would have been laughing at what he had just done. But, since this was his life, he inwardly groaned at himself. “I am so sorry. I didn’t see you there,” he had managed to get out and then actually facepalmed himself. “Uhm, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m always doing things like this. I really should come with a warning: menace approaching.” He had given the man a dimpled smile, only to realize, again, that the man was blind. “Oh, god, I’m babbling. I’ll shut up now.” 

 

The man had turned to him, a slight befuddled look on his face. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I guess I could say the same thing, I didn’t see you there either. But, then again, I’m blind. What’s your excuse?” the man had asked with a soft chuckle.

 

“Jared my name’s Jared. And, I’m an uncoordinated dork?” he offered, hoping the man would take pity on him. “Here, let me help you with that,” he said as he pointed to the man’s cane. Again, demonstrating he was an idiot because the man was blind and couldn’t see him pointing to the cane laying on the floor out of the man’s reach. “Don’t move. I don’t want to knock into you again. I might actually cause you bodily harm.” He bent down, grabbed the cane and placed it in the man’s outstretched hand.

 

“Thanks. My name’s Jensen, by the way,” he said as he slipped his hand through the wrist strap that jutted out from the top of the white support cane. He wrapped his fingers around the black rubber grip and rested the tip against the side of his foot.

 

“Hey Jared, Mr. Baker is waiting for his book,” Felicia, one of his employees called out. 

 

Jared turned in the direction of Felicia’s voice and called out to her. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He turned back to Jensen and noticed that the man had taken off the tinted glasses he had been wearing to reveal the most startling green eyes he had ever seen. He sucked in a breath at the sight of them and then blurted out, “Shouldn’t your eyes be white?” He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right then and there and put him out of his misery and to stop him from insulting the most perfect man he had ever seen. “I’m just gonna go now. Again, I’m sorry for walking into you and then speaking.” He began to back away from Jensen, muttering another apology for his stupidity. He would go the opposite way, walking along the outer aisles to get to the backroom, where he kept the special orders. 

 

Jensen tilted his head back and laughed. He didn’t know what Jared looked like, but he sounded adorable. “What do you mean?” Jensen asked with a smirk. “My eyes aren’t white? What color are they?” he asked slyly, stopping the retreating man. 

 

“Green,” Jared said as he turned back to look at Jensen in disbelief. His mouth hung open as he realized that Jensen was teasing him.

 

“Jared, did you get lost?” Felicia asked loudly

 

“Not everyone who’s blind has white eyes. You better go get that book before you get into trouble. Sounds like your boss is getting irritated with you,” Jensen said, his voice held a hint of playfulness to it.

 

“Oh, she’s not . . . Yeah, I should go.” Jared turned to walk away again. “Sorry,” he called over his shoulder as he ran to get Mr. Baker’s book. He didn’t need to upset the older man who had been a customer for over a year now. “Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Baker,” he said in appeasement to the man as he held out the book and walked behind the counter to finish cashing the customer out.

 

“That’s alright Jared,” Mr. Baker replied. “Felicia has been keeping me company. She showed me a few books that seemed interesting. I think I’ll add these to what I was already buying.” The older man gave Felicia a wink and then pulled out his wallet to make his purchase. 

 

“Here you go. I hope you enjoy the books,” Jared said as he handed Mr. Baker his bag. 

 

“I’m sure I will,” Mr. Baker replied as he left the store.

 

“Christ Jared, what happened to you? You were gone, like forever. There’s only so much idle chatter I can take from Baker,” Felicia huffed out in irritation.

 

Jared winced at her words and tone. “Sorry, I was . . .” Jared was stopped from explaining further as the sound of Jensen’s whiskey smooth voice rang out, punctuated by the sound of his cane tapping along the floor as he made his way to the register. 

 

“Helping me,” Jensen cut in. He held his cane in his right hand, tapping it along the floor, from left to right, to guide himself along so he wouldn’t bump into something. In his left hand, he held one of the small shopping baskets the store provided to make carrying items easier. 

 

Felicia’s mouth gaped open in a perfect ‘O’ as she eyed the man approaching them. “Well, no wonder why. I’ll let you finish “helping” - yes she did actually use air quotes as she spoke - your customer.” She gave Jared a thumbs up and mouthed ‘he’s hot’, to him before she walked away. 

 

With ease that amazed Jared, Jensen walked up to the register and placed his basket on the counter. “Did you find everything you were looking for today?” Jared asked as he took the books out of the basket and placed them on the counter. He dropped the basket into a small pile of others that he would place by the front door when he had finished ringing up Jensen’s purchase.

 

“Actually, I did. This bookstore is the only one in the city that actually carries books in braille. Usually I have to borrow them from the library or order them online.” He scrunched his nose up in displeasure at that. “The NLS, National Library Service for the Blind doesn’t always have what I’m looking for and you can only borrow the books. Some of the books I’d rather own so I can reread them. One of the employees, Genevieve, at the city library mentioned this store. Thought I’d give it a shot.” 

 

Jared beamed, not that Jensen could tell. He tried to cater to as many of the city’s population as he could. The section of books in braille had been a recent addition and right now he was patting himself on the back for that idea. “Well, I’m glad she did. I’ll have to thank Genevieve for sending you my way.”

 

Jensen’s lips broke out into a wide grin. “You know Gen?” 

 

Jared’s heart thudded to a screeching stop when he noticed the look of fondness on Jensen’s face. Well, any hope he had of Jensen possibly taking pity on him and dating him was quickly dashed. He swallowed several times, trying to get his tongue to work and to hide his disappointment. He plastered a smile on his face before he answered the man’s question. “Yeah, we went to college together. She’s great,” he said with what he hoped sounded like enthusiasm in his voice. He finished ringing up Jensen’s purchased and bagged it. “Here you go,” he said as he placed the bag and Jensen’s credit card down on the counter. “Excuse me, I have to . . .” He needed to get the hell away from Jensen before he made more of a fool of himself. He fumbled with the baskets as he tried to pick them up. He dropped one and bent down to grab it. When he stood back up, he was surprised to see Jensen still standing there. “Did I forget something? Or do you need help?” 

 

“Do you think your boss would allow you to take a break? Maybe we could get a cup of coffee from next door?” Jensen asked as his fingers played with the handle of the bag. 

 

“Coffee . . . I guess so,” Jared replied quietly as he stepped out from behind the counter. “Felicia, I’m stepping out,” he yelled. He saw the petite redhead appear from behind a display and shook his head at her. He should have known she was close by, watching his crash and burn. Jensen probably only wanted to buy him a coffee so he could pump him for information on Gen. But the heartache would be worth it, if he got to spend a few more minutes with Jensen. Then, he’d go back to living in the real world; the one that truly hated him. Because why else would he meet Jensen, the man of his dreams, only to find out that Jensen was interested in his friend Genevieve. He sighed and looked over his shoulder as he walked toward the door to make sure Jensen was following him. He saw Felicia looking at him and he felt his insides ice over from the look of pity on her face. Even she realized what this offer of coffee was about. “Let me get the door,” he offered as Jensen followed behind him, his cane tapping along the floor. He noticed that Jensen had, at some point, repositioned his glasses on his face so they were covering his eyes.

 

Jensen followed Jared to the door. “Your boss isn’t going to chew you out later for this, is she?” He didn’t mask the concern in his voice that was directed at Jared. He heard a soft chuckle escape Jared’s throat.

 

“I’m the boss,” Jared said with a soft laugh. “I own  _ Written In Ink _ .” He held the door open for Jensen, letting the man lead the way out and followed behind quietly. They walked in silence to the coffeehouse next door. That had been one of the reasons Jared had opened his bookstore in the neighborhood. People loved coffee and he had hoped that by having a place near his store that drew in so much business, the customers would take a chance on his little place. To his surprise, his thinking had been correct and he had a steady stream of customers on a daily basis. Danneel, one of the owners of the  _ Pressed Bean _ , would refer customers his way and he would returned the favor. 

 

As they entered the  _ Pressed Bean _ , he heard Danneel’s voice wafting through the air. But, she wasn’t greeting him, she was calling out to Jensen. He was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered when Jensen turned to him. 

 

“Is there an open table around?” Jensen asked, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Jared’s answer.

 

“Yeah, to your left,” Jared offered. He was unsure if that was the right way to handle the situation he found himself in or if he should have helped Jensen over to the table.

 

“Can you?” Jensen asked and offered what he hoped was a thankful smile along with his arm to the man standing next to him.

 

“Sure,” Jared replied as he placed his hand on Jensen’s elbow and led him to the table. He heard Jensen’s ‘thank you’, as they sat. He watched as Jensen began to fold the cane, pulling on individual sections until the cane had been reduced to four pieces that were still connected; resting it in his lap. Before either could speak, Danneel appeared at their table.

 

“Hey, Jared,” she said in her usually happy tone. “Jensen, I didn’t know you knew Jared!” 

 

“We don’t really know each other,” Jared found himself saying as he rested an elbow on the table. “Uhm, but Jensen stopped in my store and we found out that we have a mutual friend.” He brought his head down to his hand, massaging his forehead. He really needed to stop speaking, like forever, he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Danneel looking at him. He gave her a tight smile and then looked down as he folded his hands in his lap. If he focused on his hands, he wouldn’t be speaking, he thought to himself. He was so focused on not speaking that he missed Danneel’s other question. It wasn’t until he felt a tap to his shoulder that he looked up again and noticed the matching perplexed looks on Jensen and Danneel’s face. “Sorry, I missed that,” he admitted.

 

“I asked if you wanted your usual, coffee, light with extra sugar.”

 

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and then answered, “Yeah, thanks.” 

 

“And Jensen, black coffee?” Jensen shook his head yes to her question. “Coming right up,” she said and then disappeared behind the counter to make their order. 

 

Jared looked around the coffeehouse. He had been in countless times, but he had never seen Jensen here before. But, then again, Jared was usually running to or from his store and had probably been too preoccupied to notice him or anyone else. 

 

“Here you are,” a female voice said, startling Jared out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Alona, the other owner placing their order down in front of them. “Enjoy and give me a holler if you need a refill or want something else,” she stated before moving away to clear off and empty table.

 

“So, you know Danneel?” Jared asked. The cruel universe was just full of surprises today. 

 

“Yeah, she’s married to my best friend, Christian. Christian and I own a music store,  _ Play It Again _ on the next street over. We met in high school, the three of us. They’re high school sweethearts,” he said fondly. “Chris and I majored in music in college. Danneel has a degree in business. She partnered with Alona and opened this place and helps us with the books at ours. Chris takes care of the front of the store and teaches guitar. I mainly teach piano and give voice lessons, but I play the guitar, too.” Jensen nervously played with the lid to his coffee cup. 

 

“That’s great,” Jared replied before taking a sip of his coffee. He placed the cup down, but kept his fingers wrapped around it, running his thumb up down the side of it. He looked down at his hand, not daring to look up at Jensen. “So, uhm, what do you want to know about Gen? I mean she’s great. She has a wicked sense of humor and loves music. But you probably already know that . . .” He glanced around again and noticed Danneel and Alona both watching him and Jensen. He gave them a smile and turned away. He could only imagine what they were thinking. He could definitely imagine how pathetic he looked to them. They both knew he was gay - that had been awkward when he had to explain to Alona why he couldn’t go on a date with her when she had asked him out - and there he was sitting with Jensen, who was straight and interested in Jared’s friend, and he probably looked like he was mooning over the man sitting across from him. His only saving grace had been that Jensen couldn’t actually see him. “If you want, you can give me your number and I can pass it along to her.” 

 

Jensen scrunched his face up in confusion. He had no idea why Jared was talking about Genevieve. “I think there’s been a mistake,” Jensen said slowly. “I asked you out for coffee to get to know you. I’m not interested in your friend. I’m interested in you. Unless you’re not . . .”

 

“Interested? In you?”

 

“Gay?”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. Maybe the universe didn’t hate him as much as he had thought. “Definitely gay and totally interest in you,” he finally managed to say after he had finished laughing. He watched as the perplexed look on Jensen’s face smoothed out into a smile.

 

“So, about my eyes” Jensen said as he tapped the corner of his glasses. “I was born premature and only weighed two pounds. Because of that, I have what’s called Retinopathy of Prematurity, or ROP. My eyes look like everyone else’s, or so I’ve been told. But, I’m blind, been that way since birth. I wear my glasses because it tends to freak people out when my eyes don’t move to follow you when you’re speaking to me,” Jensen said matter-of-factly. It was better to get this out of the way now, then invest in a possible relationship that would lead nowhere except to heartache for himself. “Does that . . . bother you?” he asked in a near whisper.

 

“No. Does it bother you that I’m a menace to almost everyone and I don’t seem to have a filter that stops me from saying things that no one in their right mind would say?”

 

“The whole, not having a filter thing, it makes you interesting. And if it wasn’t for you being a menace, we wouldn’t have met.” Jensen smiled behind his coffee cup as he raised it to his lips. 

 

“Very true,” Jared agreed. He liked Jensen’s take on things. They sat, drinking their coffees and getting to know each other until Jared’s phone had rung. He dug it out of his pocket to see who it was. “Shit,” he said and then answered the phone. “Felicia, I’m so sorry. I lost track of time. Yeah, I’ll be there in like, fifteen.” He ended the call and stood up to leave. “I’ve got to go. Felicia needs me back at the store.” He started to walk away, to preoccupied with getting back to his store. The sound of Jensen’s voice calling him stopped him from walking more than two feet away from the table.

 

“Jared, if we don’t exchange numbers, I’m going to be forced to stop in your store again. We both know how well that went the first time,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Jared turned back to face Jensen. His face was red and again he was thankful that Jensen couldn’t see him. “Right.” He pulled out his phone, ready to hand it to Jensen and stopped. “Okay, so . . .”

 

“Ackles. My last name is Ackles. A.C.K.L.E.S. My number is 555-231-0311. Now you.”

 

“Padalecki.”

 

“What now?” Jensen asked and he heard Jared’s laughter.

 

“Padalecki. P.A.D.A.L.E.C.K.I. My cell is 555-263-6971.” 

 

Jensen finished typing in Jared’s information and looked up from his phone. “I’ll call you so we can plan an actual date.”

 

“Sounds great. Sorry, I really need to . . .”

 

“Go,” Jensen replied with a laugh.

 

“Thanks for the coffee,” Jared called over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and fled back to his store. As he pushed open the door, braced himself for the tonguelashing he knew he deserved for leaving Felicia alone. He stepped into his store, expecting to walk into all hell breaking loose. What he found was a quiet store. Felicia was behind the counter ringing up a sale and only one other person was waiting in line. He raised his hands out in front of him in exasperation. Felicia had sounded frantic on the phone. He was going to ring her neck when the store was empty. When she had finished with the last customer, Jared walked over to her. “What the hell, Felicia? You made it sound like we were being invaded.”  

 

“Oh, that? I thought you might have needed saving. When you left you looked like you were being led to the gallows,” she said glumly.

 

“No! Jensen and I were having a nice time. He was actually interested in me. And you called . . .” He raised his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why the universe hated him so much that it picked the most inopportune times to fuck with him. Just what the fuck had he done in his past to deserve this? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and his mouth fell open as he stared at the name of the caller that flashed across his screen. Jensen.

 

“You gonna get that?” Felicia inquired.

 

Turning his back to her, he answered the phone. “Jensen.”

 

“So, I was thinking. We shouldn’t wait to call each other. We should pick a date for the next time we see each other,” Jensen breathed out nervously. He typically didn’t do this; make the first move and he had done that by asking Jared to grab a coffee with him. But there had been something in Jared’s baritone voice that intrigued him. Now, here he was, still sitting in the  _ Pressed Bean _ , on the phone with Jared, hopefully setting up an actual date with the man. 

 

Jared smiled. He could hear how nervous Jensen sounded on the phone. “Are you free tomorrow night? We can have dinner together and talk. Get to know each other better,” he offered. He heard the sigh of relief coming from Jensen and his smile widened.

 

“I’d really like that,” Jensen responded.

 

That had been six month ago. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jensen asked nervously. He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Jared’s answer. He had been shocked into silence when Jared had brought up the subject. Jared wanted to experience what it was like for him when they made love. Jared wanted to wear a blindfold, to be blind, when they made love. He didn’t know what to make of that. But, then Jared had placed the soft padded material in his hands and he knew Jared was serious about this. And Jared had apparently put some thought into this. Because Jared had a blindfold. 

 

“Yes,” Jared replied with determination. He reached out and ran his fingers over Jensen’s arm and felt the movement of Jensen’s muscles under his skin. He took the blindfold from Jensen’s hand.

 

“When did you . . . even come up with this idea?” Jensen had another question he wanted to ask, but he was afraid to. When had Jared purchased the blindfold?

 

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Jared said as he leaned down to kiss Jensen’s lips. He knew what Jensen really wanted to ask him. “Just this morning when I was thinking about making love to you. I stopped at a store in the mall and bought the blindfold. They sell all kinds of things,” he whispered as he sucked Jensen’s earlobe between his lips.

 

“You don’t have to,” Jensen offered in a soft tone. His breath hitched when Jared’s lips ghosted over the sensitive skin just below his ear. 

 

Jared smiled at him, even though Jensen couldn’t see it. “I want to. I want to know what it’s like for you. Every time we make love, you give up your control to me. You place your trust in me. It’s only fair that I do the same,” he said softly as he pulled Jensen into his arms. He cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, tilting Jensen’s face up toward him. He brought his lips down to Jensen’s placing a soft kiss on them. He deepened the kiss, his tongue prodded at the seam of Jensen’s lips, seeking admittance.

 

With a soft moan, Jensen parted his lips. He felt Jared’s tongue slip into his mouth to tangle with his. His heart beat faster just from Jared’s touch. He pulled away from Jared, breaking the kiss when his lungs screamed for oxygen. He could hear them both panting for air. He felt the loss of Jared’s fingers as cool air met his skin. He heard soft movement and then Jared’s voice.

 

“Okay, I have it on,” Jared said after he had slipped the blindfold over his eyes. He opened his eyes from behind the material only to be met with darkness. This was what Jensen dealt with every day. Blackness. Nothingness. It was unsettling. He shivered when he felt Jensen’s hands on him, guiding him effortlessly toward the bed. This was Jensen’s home after all. Jensen knew where everything was; memorized how many steps it was from the doorway to the bed, from the bed to the bathroom. His breath hitched when the back of his right leg brushed against the bed. He didn’t know how Jensen did this everyday; deal with never knowing if he was going to bump into something or someone. He startled when Jensen’s voice broke the silence.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asked and reached out to touch Jared.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded. He felt Jensen’s soft touch and he leaned into it. Together, they worked each other’s clothing off. And then, they were on the bed, a tangle of limbs as they touched each other. “Jensen,” he moaned when he felt the other man’s lips on his right nipple. His skin tingled under Jensen’s fingers as they rubbed over his left nipple. He shuddered when Jensen pulled his lips off his nipple, only to latch on to his left one. Jensen’s fingers teased his pebbled right one. He brought his hands up to run through the short hairs at the back of Jensen’s neck. And somehow they felt softer. Was that his imagination or the effect of not having his sight? “Oh,” he let out as Jensen’s lips moved down his navel, trailing kisses along his stomach. He let his legs fall open as Jensen settle between his thighs. He marveled at the coolness of the sheet against his skin and the warmth radiating off of Jensen. His back arched off the bed as Jensen’s tongue swirled around his cock. It felt like he had been hit with a jolt of electricity. “Oh my God!” he cried out as Jensen’s tongue licked along the vein on the underside, running from tip to root and then back again before Jensen’s lips were sucking him in. His hands fisted into the sheets and he thrashed his head from side to side; overwhelmed by the sensation of Jensen laying between his legs and Jensen’s lips around his cock. The wet heat of Jensen’s mouth was like torture and pleasure all at once. His nerve endings were on fire. He felt overstimulated; like his body was going to fly apart at any moment. Was this what it was like for Jensen? Never knowing what the next touch was going to be like? Never knowing when he was going to be touched next or where? He fought the desire to buck his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Jensen’s mouth. His brain and his body were at war with each other. His body wanted to ride the stimulation coursing through him, give into it, take anything, everything Jensen was willing to give him. While his brain wanted to take things slowly; savor every moment, every touch of Jensen’s body against his, his body wanted more. Eventually, his brain won out because as much as he was enjoying the feeling of Jensen's mouth and tongue, he wanted to feel what it was like to be without sight while he was fucking Jensen.

 

“Want you so fucking bad,” he breathed out. He reached down, his fingers connecting with Jensen’s shoulders. He trailed his fingers down until his hands wrapped around Jensen’s biceps, pulling him up. “Want to know what it’s like to have you ride me while I can’t see you.” His breathing was coming in short gasps as Jensen shifted and leaned over him. He heard Jensen rummaging around in his nightstand and then the sound of the drawer being slid shut. He heard the crinkle of the condom packet as it was ripped open. He opened his mouth in a silent moan as Jensen’s fingers worked the condom down his hard and throbbing cock. He tilted his head to the side as he heard the snick of the plastic cape to the bottle of lube being opened. “Let me,” he practically whimpered as he reached out. He felt Jensen place the bottle in his hand. He felt Jensen move away from him and then gently straddle him. He raised his other hand, grasped the bottle and squirted lube onto his hand, coating his fingers. Letting the bottle fall to the bed, he skimmed his finger between Jensen’s spread legs until he made contact with Jensen’s ass. He worked his fingers between Jensen’s cheeks until he rubbed over Jensen’s rim, pulling a moan from the other man’s lips. Slowly, he worked a finger in past the tight muscle. When he felt Jensen relax, he pulled out, only to push back in with two fingers. The sound of the sinful moan that escaped Jensen’s lips went straight to his cock. He scissored his fingers, working Jensen open. When he was able to push three fingers into Jensen’s body easily, he pulled his fingers out. He cried out in surprise when Jensen’s fingers wrapped around his cock, guiding him to Jensen’s hole. They groaned in unison as Jensen worked himself down, impaling himself on Jared cock. “Jensen . . .”

 

Jensen leaned forward and placed his hands on Jared’s chest. He felt Jared’s muscles tense and he stilled his movements. “Jared . . .”

 

“I’m good. Fuck, you feel so good. Gotta move,” Jared said as he languidly circled his hips. 

 

“Oh, God!” Jensen called out, his fingers scrabbling along Jared’s chest.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, pulled him up and then slammed Jensen back down, driving his cock deeper into Jensen’s body. He heard Jensen keen and repeated his actions. They moved together, pushing and pulling, increasing their pace. The slip and slide in and out of Jensen’s body was incredible. Jensen’s muscles fluttered around him and he bit his bottom lip trying to take a moment to enjoy how their bodies were connected. He felt Jensen’s hands move off his chest and heard them hit against the headboard. He smiled, knowing what Jensen was doing; using the headboard for more leverage as Jensen pulled himself up and nearly off of his cock only to slam back down. He felt Jensen’s body begin to tense, the muscles in Jensen’s thighs quivered as he strained to repeat his movements over and over. Every time Jensen pushed down, he thrust his hips up, driving himself into Jensen’s tight channel, hitting Jensen’s prostate. He let his right hand trail across Jensen’s stomach and down until his fingers made contact with Jensen's weeping cock. He slid his thumb over the slit, gathering the pre-come and rubbed it over the heated flesh. He fisted Jensen’s cock in time to their movements and heard Jensen’s breathy moans and then Jensen was calling out to him.  

 

“Jared . . . gonna . . .” Jensen called out in a broken voice. Jensen’s body went taut, his back arched and his muscles clamped down on Jared’s cock as his orgasm race through him. 

 

“Let go, come for me,” he rasped out and then he felt Jensen spilling over his hand and on his chest. The feeling of Jensen’s muscles clenching around him, pulled the orgasm from his body. His thrusts once, twice and then he was spilling into the condom. He rolled his hips, enjoying the afterwaves of their orgasms before Jensen collapsed on him. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and carefully rolled them onto their sides. When their breathing had evened out, he gently pulled out of Jensen’s laxed body. He pushed the blindfold off his eyes and kissed along Jensen’s neck before moving onto his back. “That was . . . amazing,” he whispered. “It was so intense.” He kissed Jensen again before getting up to take care of the condom and cleaning them up. “Hey lazy bones,” he chuckled out as he returned with a wet cloth to wipe over Jensen’s body. 

 

“Hhmm?” was Jensen’s response. He lay there, blissed out from his orgasm. He had a smile on his face as he lay on his side, his hand on the pillow Jared had been laying on.

 

“Roll over. Let me clean you up before you fall asleep. You won’t be that comfortable when you wake up if I don’t.” He shook his head as Jensen dutifully did as he had been told. Once done, he tossed the cloth into the bathroom and reclaimed his side of the bed. He soon found Jensen tangling their limbs together. He pulled the covers up over their bodies and settled back against the pillows. He now understood why Jensen was so wiped out after they made love. What he had experienced tonight had been intense; wave upon wave of sensation crashing down on his body. “Is it always so overloading for you?” he asked quietly.

 

Jensen entwined his fingers with Jared’s. “It’s all I’ve ever known.” He raised his head to look up at Jared, despite not actually being able to see him. He felt Jared’s lips brush against his forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“For what?” Jared asked, not understanding what Jensen was thanking him for.

 

“For wanting to know what it’s like for me. No one’s ever done anything like that for me. No one’s ever tried to understand what it’s like; to not be able to see, to experience things the way I do. I love you.”

 

“How could I not? I love you.” He felt Jensen’s lips quirk up into a smile against his chest. “Get some sleep,” he said drowsily as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. The last thing he heard, was Jensen’s soft even breaths as he drifted off to sleep.  

 


End file.
